


Cosmic Connections

by MysteryPines



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Head Injury, M/M, Magical Artifacts, crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryPines/pseuds/MysteryPines
Summary: In the midst of finding an ancient Atlantean artifact Ocean Master disturbs the Titans East during a relaxing day on the beach. However, things don't go as he planned and the Ocean's Eye transports Aqualad and Speedy to another dimension.Will Speedy and Aqualad ever find their way back?Is Ocean Master only helping Titans East find their missing teammates just to get his hands on the Ocean's Eye?Why does he want the Ocean's Eye, anyway?Is Ocean Master literally on the brink of insanity throughout the whole ordeal? Or is it something else?(No explicit Spaqua action but there's fluff! Mostly sad stuff but hey, it's something.)





	1. Ocean's Eye

 "Give it up now, Ocean Master," said Bumblebee, leader of Titans East. Her team standing on equal sides behind her ankle deep in beach water. 

 Ocean Master stood confidently atop of two great whites in the deeper waters of the beach. The villain only smirked. 

 "Now why would I do that?" He said as he twirled a sea-green orb that could barely fit in the palm of his hand. 

 "The Ocean's Eye doesn't belong to you," said Aqualad. "Why would you want it? It belongs to the water, to remain untouched by sentient beings. You're putting us all in danger just by holding it!"

 Ocean Master scoffed, and with the flick of his wrist ten more sharks appeared behind him.

 "Have fun with them, children," said Ocean Master. 

 Speedy, bow and arrow at the ready, sneered irritably, "We're not children Fish and Chips...well, okay they are." The redhead jerked his head in Mas y Menos's direction of the twin's and they both sent him defensive glares.

 Ocean Master chuckles darkly, "I wasn't talking to you."

 And with that the ten sharks attacked. The Atlantean himself tried to communicate with them to turn away and stop the assault. Unfortunately, it only seemed to work of some of them and the others didn't listen, apparently extremely aggressive by nature. Unable to reason with the rest Aqualad used slightly more offensive techniques using water and anything sturdy enough. Bumblebee used her stingers to shoot non-lethal bolts of electricity to weak points of the sharks' eyes or nose as they began breaching, snapping at her to bring her out of the air. Mas y Menos ran on the water together to get momentum before striking their own opponent with a double kick while Speedy used his arrows on his own set of attackers.

 Ocean Master had the great whites he was standing on drop him off at a big rock that stood conveniently erect in the middle of the water. He stepped on the mostly flat surface and sent the last two carnivorous sea life off to ambush the Titans as he watched from the sidelines. The stone in his hands had a green florescence that seemed to grow stronger with every passing jiffy, yet he failed to notice as his attention was fully on the teenagers. Particularly on a certain Atlantean and redheaded archer.

 "Speedy, watch out!" Aqualad alerted his teammate.

 Speedy heeded the warning and managed to tuck and roll-well, more like a mini-dive and slide-out of the incoming shark's frontal view. He quickly took out an arrow from his arsenal to disassemble it, removing net inside out of it. The Great White started to turn back around towards him. Speedy ducked far under the water so the shark would swim over. Once it passed he stood and jumped onto the shark's dorsal fin. The marine animal opened it's mouth in rage and Speedy took the opportunity to stuff it with the netting to use as a reign. The imagine oddly resembled a SeaWorld version of horse riding, much to the archer's frustrated amusement. 

 "This is  _not_  how I imagined our day off would go," the archer frowned.

 "You're telling me," the Aqualad replied hopping on the large shark in front of the dorsal fin. The Atlantean placed his hands with firm gentleness near the shark's wide snout and concentrated.

 "We didn't even get the chance to have dessert," Speedy's tone dropped from irate to a low rumble from behind, "if you get my drift."

 Aqualad gave him an affirmative yet aloof response, "Of course, just let me focus for a moment.".

 Speedy watched with interest as the shark had stopped it's thrashing and chaotic behavior. The longer Aqualad was mostly likely talking the shark (while petting and rubbing it's nose) it had calmed down to a leisure swim around the deeper waters.

 "Okay," said the aquatic hero, "you can remove the net now."

 Both teens hopped off and carefully retrieved the netting from around the shark's mouth. The shark turned in the direction opposite of them and back out into the ocean.

 "What did you say to it," Speedy curiously asks as he tried to keep his footing from going off towards the deeper ends when the water already came up to his collar. Aqualad noticed the struggle then assisted his friend with a gentle shove by the shoulders.

 Bumblebee fluttered over to their location, "Not important right now." she answered for the Atlantean.  "Rainbow Fish," she addressed Aqualad, "please tell me that you have a plan on getting rid of these sharks. Mas had nearly gotten eaten by one of them. He has a laceration going from the back of his neck down his spine yet the twins refuse to stop fighting. I really need to get them out of here before anything else happens!"

 She was in full Mother Hen mode over the twin's safety. The intensity of her energy and desperation even got Speedy to feel worry on behalf of the brothers. 

 "I think I have an idea," said Aqualad. "Try to reign them in as much as you can. You know how they are. They may not notice if they are in a crossfire until it's too late."

 Bumblebee nodded and flew off to do just that. 

 "What are you going to do?" asks Speedy.

 "Call in reinforcements," Aqualad replies. His gazes turns towards the ocean sending an S.O.S.

 Speedy notices Bumblebee managed to divert the twins towards land somehow. Mas seemed to have finally realized that he needed medical attention as adrenaline began to die down in the duo's systems. Menos was looking over his brother with concern when Mas scrunched up his face when a gloved finger came into contact with the wound.

 Bumblebee spoke to both of them, of what Speedy couldn't hear nor would he have been able to decipher, presumably about the twins needing to go back to the tower. The tweens stubbornly sat themselves in the sand. The Titans East leader hunched over in huffy defeat before she headed out back out to deal with the Great Whites, especially when one tried to jump out into the shoreline. She flew by giving Speedy a thumbs up as she gave one shark the run around.

 Turning back towards his partner, Speedy questions, "What on Earth kind of reinforcements would be able to fight those things?"

 Aqualad only smirked at him. "You have so much to learn."

 In no time help arrived in the form of a pod of dolphins swimming their way. Around seven to ten bottle-noses approached with a short chorus of whistles and clicks like a squad of soldiers marching melodically into battle.

 "Dolphins?!" Speedy cried in bewilderment.

 "Yes," Aqualad said, "they were actually already planning on swimming over here. They had a bad feeling about seeing Ocean Master with a swarm of sharks with a sense that nothing good can come of it. My call only cemented their fears and they came, tenfold."

 Speedy hummed in a curious light as he saw the bottle-nosed dolphins chase after the sharks. The fights were pretty aggressive. So much so that Speedy was glad the Mas and Menos didn't have to witness it up close. But personally? He thought it was pretty awesome. 

 Meanwhile, Ocean Master watched the events unfold in front of him. The Titans held their own against his underlings for decent amount of time. There were some close calls and one of them, one of the much younger ones, had been practically half eaten just barely saved by his own twin. The young speedsters, however, impressed him with their willingness to continue in combat, even with the potential threat of them becoming victims of vore. The Bumblebee character, their leader, he observed, managed to talk the twins back onto the safety of dry land. Nothing of interest there.

 Ocean Master glanced over to the pair trying to tame of the the Great Whites. Aqualad and Speedy have actually succeeded in calming down the aquatic beast released it and watched as it swam away towards the south. Ocean Master could practically hear the young Atlantean as he telepathically called for assistance. A nuisance yet not a major hindrance. 

 A tiny coiling like that of an eel nestled within his stomach as he continued his viewing of the two teenagers. The look of admiration the archer would give his teammate and the almost unnoticeable pleased yet humble expression the young Atlantean gave in return.

 His undivided attention was broken when he then heard it.

_**fooocuusss....**_

 A low raspy voice seemed to echo in the back of his mind. Shivers ran up and down Ocean Master's spine as he clutched his head with his unoccupied hand. That voice...that dreaded voice he wanted out of his head and out of his life. He wanted it gone.

  _ **Voyeur.....foocusss.....weeeakening.....**_

 " _Fine_." he replied back to the voice, vehemently. "The sooner I can get rid of you the better."

 Ocean Master closed his eyes and began an incantation.

 " _Retaw sevaw! Snaeco syarps! Pleh em dir fo siht live, ngierof taog! On erom yam siht eliv tsep etaerc dellist siedob, taolfa! Nepo pu eht setag erehw ym trapretnuoc seil , ot dnes reh kcab dna dir fo reh seirc!_ "

 The florescent gem in the villain's hand glowed even brighter than before leaving a greenish hue around his person. The light reflected in the ocean waters as said water began swirling rapidly around the rock he stood upon like he was standing in the eye of a green tornado.

 Just when his plan was coming to fruition a mechanical clicking noise was made around the gem and out his hands it went. Speedy pulled the rope of his specialized arrow back with the Ocean's Eye in hand, the glow having dimmed not one bit. Before Ocean Master could retaliate Aqualad kept him back with an extra large splash from his hydro-kinesis.

 "Speedy, drop it in the water," Aqualad commanded.

 Transfixed by the glowing orb in his hands, Speedy didn't move a muscle as images flashed into his mind. His eyes were blank, his mouth open slightly with drool threatening to seep out from the corners, Speedy was practically a living statue. The surrounding water parted around the archer as an aura leisurely emitted from the orb and seemed to wrap itself around him, a cocoon of energy. 

 "Speedy!" Aqualad yelled over the whirling water that spun faster and faster around them. "Speedy!" He tried grabbing the orb but Speedy only gripped harder on it when he did so. 

 "Come on! You have to let go of it!" Aqualad held his friend's face in his hands, desperately pleading for him to come to his senses. "Please, please! If you don't the Ocean's Eye is gonna-"  he didn't even have time to finish his sentence as what felt like an electric jolt ran excruciatingly through his body as the glowing orb had engulf Speedy hastily covered the Atlantean along with him.

 There was a flash over the sound a deep petrified, "NOOO!" resonating in the air. Then there was nothing.  The water had calmed back down to it's little waves that would eventually crashed against the dry sand only to retreat back into the ocean.

 Bumblebee flew steadily in the air looking over in the water where her teammates had previously been standing, her dark brown eyes unblinking and wide open in utter disbelief. Unable to believe of what she'd just witnessed she dove into the cool water regardless of the fact she wouldn't be able to fly afterwards. Bumblebee scanned underneath the surface hoping against hope that she would find Speedy and Aqualad laying glued or stuck to the sandy underwater floor for whatever reason and found nothing. She came back up for air then back down under once again with no differing results.

 The Titans East leader swam over to a rock slab to pull herself out of the ocean water. Her body shivered from the autumn temperatured breeze grazing against her wet skin as well as the fact that her teammates, her friends, were gone. Bumblebee's heart felt heavy and her stomach wanted to lurch as despair and the cold gripped at her tightly in a dark vice. The stinging in her eyes served as warning sign of weakness and incompetence. 

 Poor Bumblebee very nearly lost herself and would have if it weren't for the splashing that resounded from behind her. She turned to see that it was Ocean Master trying to regain his footing on the rock. However, before he could fully get up, Bumblebee bent down grabbed him by the collar and hauls his up in the air with his toes barely touching the ground.

 "What have you done to my friends?" she shouted angrily in his face. "Where have they gone? What purpose did you have with that  _thing_  anyway? Talk!"

 Ocean Master sneered at her, "Insolent wrench. Even if I explained you still wouldn't understand."

 "Oh I'll understand alright," she mirrored his expression, mockingly. "I understand well enough that whatever Atlantean voodoo you was doing took my friends away. Possibly killed! Now how about you spill it before I-" Bumblebee holds the rest of her threat when Ocean Master groaned in pain as he held his head. She immediately lowered him down and he dropped to his knees.

 "No...no...there is-there is still time," his tone was mumbled and frightened as he stutter and sputtered. "J-j-just a little longer. I'll find it again. J-just w-w-w-w-ait. Wait-wait-wait...."


	2. Another Land, Another Problem

   Daybreak crept up the horizon as night clocked out for the morning. The birds chirped excitedly, a light breeze tried and failed to blow against the ocean waves as it rose and fell at a peaceful pace. A nice, seemingly, average day for couples to take a relaxing early morning walk on the beach, before hectic daily agendas could grip at their fragile human minds.

   There was a couple on the beach. However, they were not taking a relaxing stroll bare-footed on the warm, soft sands as they observed the beautiful scenery. But rather Speedy and Aqualad lay askew by three meters in the wet sands as if they were unceremoniously dumped there.

   The waves came back and forth over the teens' bodies completely covering the Atlantean while the water only came up to the archer's shoulders. Their still forms and steady breathing could have been taken as two dressed up boys passed out on the shoreline if it weren't for the way they were positioned (not to mention scrapes and bruises and a head injury evident upon first sight) and their unconventional placing betwixt dry land and the ocean that, for normal people, would spell out "death by lungful of seawater".

   A lungful of water is what awakens Speedy as a larger than usual wave crashes over his head. Speedy jerked up to a sitting position coughing and spitting out the malign liquid that dared to enter his trachea. His stomach nearly lurched but failed to do so, causing his stomach, head, and muscles to hurt. He felt drained and tired and couldn't remember what had happened before he woke up.

   One look up and Speedy immediately knew that he wasn't in Steel City's main beach where the Titans East tower is situated. For one, they were in front of the mouth of a cave the redhead didn't recognize. The buildings he could see from afar were white and silver instead of the usual blue and black buildings and there was a mountain in the far off distance to his left when there isn't a single mountain within hundreds of miles in Steel City. Speedy would even go so far to think the air felt different too, however it sounded even more far-fetched than everything else and dismisses it.

   The redhead looked around to get a better understanding of his surroundings when he spotted Aqualad's lifeless form laying on his stomach with his head facing towards the archer.

   Speedy immediately scattered over towards his partner turning his body over to hold him in his arms. One of his hands cradled the back of Aqualad's head. Speedy tried to wake up Aqualad by lightly shaking him. He tried to speak but hesitated. Something told him that words, no matter how loud or obnoxious he can make them, wouldn't work.

   "Garth," Speedy solemnly whispered his partner's name.

   How could this have happened? Why did it happened?

   Speedy racked his brain for an explanation. His memory was foggy yet he tried to figure out a string of events leading up to the beach to no avail. His mind stuck the words "beach" and "events"; there was something very important about it, he just knows it does.

   Speedy adjusted the Atlantean into a more comfortable position in his arms stood up and ran for help.

   Speedy got pretty far in his current state of exhaustion, however, he's reached the end of the line. His muscles began giving up on him despite his efforts. One of Speedy's lethargic footsteps wasn't raised high enough over a random rock and trips. In an act of defending his unconscious teammate, Speedy quickly pulled his knees up forward to keep Aqualad from colliding with the sand. The weight of the Atlantean forced much more pressure than what was expected as he painfully landed on his kneecaps.

   Speedy gritted his teeth. Unable to stay upright, the archer collapsed to his side. Aqualad laid motionless over the sand and the protective arm curled back around him in a tight half embrace.

   Agony shot up and down Speedy's legs as he tried at keeping his breath steady but the throbbing in his knees was excruciating. He shifts his other arm over the Atlantean's waist just to have something to grab on to, to help him fight through it all. To gather up enough to courage in attempting to look for help again. To get Garth the medical attention he needs.

   He looks at his right hand underneath and past Aqualad's head noticing, for the first time, a smear of red on his bare fingertips.

   Speedy quietly laughed emptily, his head feeling heavy like a cinder block. "Is this-is this how we go out Fish Stick? Me, tired to-to death. And you, bleed-ding out...like this...."

   A voice said,  _No. It's not,_ in his head.

   But Roy knew it was just a thought. A quiet yet passionate thought in passing. A voice that faded yet grew louder as he suddenly relaxes. Unable to find the energy to even keep his eyes open he fell into a deep sleep with one last thing on his mind.

 _We will_ not _go out this way._

 

 

   During this time a young dark haired teen was exploring the base of the mountain. He studied the perimeter, examining all of the other entrances and blocking any and all unnoticed rat holes to avoid a security breech as undesirable as wearing a monkey suit. Getting ready for the school day really should be his top priority. But he already knows practically everything, there wasn't much to prepare for in the first place, but his martian roommate says otherwise.

   God, she annoyed him so much. While he does find her attractive, beautiful even, the thought of those bright green eyes looking into his own creates a flutter in his stomach that would eventually grow heavier and heavier until it felt like he just swallowed jagged rocks. It was odd because he can be in her presence and not feel anything but whenever she tried to get closer or do something for him with obvious romantic intent he gets this deep aggravating urge to smack her. He doesn't _want_  to do so so he holds himself back.

   His aloof behavior annoys her immensely yet even then she still tries. In turn the Kryptonian teen finds things to do to get it out of his mind, with either chores, watching TV or making up a list of objectives (everything on the list doesn't necessarily have to be a real chore yet he would proceed as if it was). However, he must have been excellent with the 'security measures' on his fake to-do list because he actually started doing them nearly every day. He realized he didn't want them all to be screwed over by either pure dumb luck of a malign creeper or a slick, sinister individual slinking their way inside the hideout. At times, going around the hideout for "weak spots" every other day seemed like a bore however it really felt much more preferable than putting up with the alien's pestering.

   Checking off the north side area off the little notebook in his hands he moved on towards the west side. Everything seemed good there, then he began heading towards the south side. That is when his highly sensitive ear had caught a sound carried by the wind. Kicking up dry sands in hurried footsteps. 

   It wasn't so unusual to hear people visiting the beach. It was California and the beginning of the school year carried the summer's leftover heat. Students come to the beach to cool off before start of yet another mundane school day: it was perfectly normal.

   However, what wasn't normal is the panting he could hear from the runner. It seemed...desperate? Exhausted? Definitely not the mirth and glee he usually observes from students playing in the sand. Curious, the teen strode over to edge of a cliff that separated the mountain from the rest of the public beach. He peered down at the sandy shores without exposing himself. Right there running down beach was-Speedy?

   The apprentice to Green Arrow ran, sporadically, he now saw, carrying someone in a black and blue aquatic unitard. The archer tripped on a rock and started to fall. Speedy made an attempt to protect the person in his arms and then landed painfully, should the grunts and hisses be taken to face value, on his knees before cautiously collapsing to his side, the other unknown male (an Atlantean?) pulled close to his side. Right when Speedy passed out the dark haired teen smelled it, a sharp yet faint metallic scent in the air that bloodhounds would have trouble finding.

   The dark haired teen reeled back in alarm. He had to help them.

   He immediately leaps off the cliff in great distance. A mini crater forms in the sand as he landed in a kneel and a fist to the ground that created a temporary curtain all around him. Once the sand settled he stood and rushes in the newcomers' direction.

   He started examining both of them. Speedy seemed quite fine, overall. Just high blood pressure, a small prominent bruise on the side of his neck and not to mention wet from head to toe. Speedy's friend on the other hand, however, was worse for wear. His unitard was torn in many places covered in bruises and a bloody gash occupied the back of his head. The guy, upon closer inspection, is indeed an Atlantean judge not by any gills on his neck but rather wide ones behind his ears and dark purple irises that human's very rarely ever have.

   The dark haired teen is more than able to carry the both of them to the hideout but the idea of just carrying the Atlantean over haphazardly one shoulder in this state seemed wrong. Proper care was eminent. He calls in his friends through their mind link.

_'Guys, there's an emergency out here.'_

_'What's going on?'_ came the reply of the sickeningly sweet voice through his mind, followed by a much broader yet softer one.

_'What is it, friend?'_

_'I'll show you. Just come down to the beach, and make it quick. I'm not sure how dire the situation is.'_ They gave him their affirmatives before cutting the mind link connection.

   In truth, he had a basic idea of what could be wrong with the Atlantean however it isn't conclusive and gives him all the more reason for him to take precautions.

   Shortly after his teammates arrived, the alien, a Martian, having to hold the other, a male Atlantean himself, as she flew down to the ground. They both saw the bodies and gasped.

   "Are....are they..." the Martian stammered, her tone quivering in anguish.

   "No," said the dark teen. "They're alive."

   The Martian was by their sides within a second. She places her hands on either side of the archer's head to see if she could get a quick mental reading. Relieved, if not slightly confused, she moved onto the unconscious Atlantean.

   "We must take them inside," the Atlantean spoke softly, "to tend to their wounds."

   The female Martian looked pale as she spoke urgently, "And quick! I can't get a reading on this one!"

000

   Bumblebee wasn't sure how to take the situation. One moment she was furious with Ocean Master, about ready to snap his neck, then at the very next moment she trying calm the villain from a mental breakdown. He was jittery, held his head in his arms and all the while spoke non-sense to seemingly no one. His mouth would spew certain key words Bumblebee believes could have some prevalence if she knew what exactly was going through the villain's head. 

   It was saddening to witness. Ocean Master reminded her of a lost little girl she was borderline forced to take care of quite some time ago when she was known just as Karen Beecher. If the little girl ever had a name she wasn't aware of what it was. However, Karen never met any objection from nicknaming her Daffodil. The poor girl, at the mere age of five, often heard things and voices that no one else could hear. The voices alone frightened her, and Karen made it her mission early on to protect Daffodil from them, the ones in her head and other wise. Ocean Master mumbling to himself and replying to no one near him reminded Bumblebee so much of Daffodil it almost hurt. The Titan leader wasn't able to tell how far the similarities could be. What she does know is Ocean Master is terrified, he needs emotional help and he has a lot of explaining to do.

   Once the Atlantean was somewhat calm she flew him over to the Titan's East tower. Mas y Menos thought their leader had absolutely lost her mind and rushed to find a weapon of defense. Bumblebee waved them off as she helped the villain into the tower's living room. Ocean Master surprisingly refused to be helped into the pool and settled on the couch in the middle of the room.

   The speedster twins tried to sneak up on Ocean Master with a hairdryer while their leader went into the kitchen. She wasn't easily fooled and called them out, "Mas, Menos, don't even think about it," without even turning around. Spooked, the twins super sped off and away. "And put that dryer back in Speedy's room! I don't want him throwin' another fit like last time!" Bumblebee shouted as she strode back to the couch with a steaming black coffee cup.

   "Here you go," she gave Ocean Master the cup who took it cautiously. When he stared at in suspicion Bumblebee said, "There's nothing in it. It's a special tea blend Aqualad uses.". That seemed to calm the villain slightly about his drink yet he remained stiff in his movements.

   He took small leisure sips of his lightly sweetened hot tea, just the way he liked it. The more the Atlantean drank the calmer he felt as the tension melted out of his shoulders.

   "Feeling better?" Ocean Master nodded, uneasily. It was at this time the twins returned to the living room but never got any closer than five yards from their leader or the enemy sitting on their couch. They could only observe as their leader proceeded with, "Then do you mind tellin' me what on God's green Earth were you doing with that stone, what happened to my friends, and what can we do to fix it before I loose patience and slap you silly."

   Ocean Master huffed an empty laugh.

   "I deserve worse than that. If I can't get rid of _her_ I would most likely  _desire_  for the worst; if only to end the suffering," the second sentence was said more like Ocean Master was mumbling to himself like the superheroes weren't even in the same room as himself.

   Bumblebee's brows furrowed yet her expression held sympathy. A smidgen of pity the Altantean villain could have spotted from a mile away and still squirm in irritation from such a gaze.

   "What do you mean by that?" asks the team leader, her tone soft far too understanding.

   Ocean Master fixed her a special glare of defense leaning forwards in his seat as he said, "I am not crazy. But if I told you, you would think of me as if I was." He slumps back with a sigh muttering, "I don't even know if I can-if I'm allowed to...."

   Ocean Master cut himself off as he winced, fingers twitching, face scrunched up in an attempt to suppress a particularly unpleasant mental image. When he seemed to mellow out a bit he looked up at Bumblebee with sincere sternness. "I need to call my associate. He helped me find the Ocean's Eye by narrowing down all it's possible locations. Together we studied the gem's properties and the lore surrounding it hoping to remove this-..... Out of anyone who can help us, he's our best option."

   Taking that in, Bumblebee seated himself beside Ocean Master. The Titan's East leader contemplated on the matter and any other available option there were or any that she could come up with that sounded feasible. Bumblebee isn't sure if the man's issue is tangible or spiritual-the latter of which she doesn't believe much in. Enlisting the help of the other Titans would certainly be of great assistance should the problem be either of those conditions. She, however, knew nothing about the Ocean's Eye and another party (alignment at this point voided) with knowledge of the Atlantean relic, as long as it helps get her friends back, would be acceptable.

   "If yous guys know as much about this as you say you do," Bumblebee sighed, "then you may call your partner if you think he can help in this situation. However! I must be in the room with you when you're on the call."

   "Fair enough," said Ocean Master. He got up and made his way towards the monitor.

   Bumblebee gave Mas y Menos a task they couldn't refuse just to get them out of the room. Once the twins were got she flew back over to Ocean Master's position and waited for whoever the villain's "associate" could be appearing upon the monitor.

   Once Ocean Master made a connection that was almost immediately accepted Bumblebee received the second shock of the day at who popped up on the visuals. 

   "Afternoon, Ocean Master," the voice, calm, deep and absolutely dripping with analytical calculation, emanated from that black and orange mask on the dark image. 

   " 'Tis an afternoon, Deathstroke."


End file.
